Drinking cups for children are often provided with removable lids to help prevent large spills. Some of these lids feature receptacles through which straws can be inserted to enable the children to access liquids contained in the cup. Insertion of a straw through such a receptacle typically creates an opening or enlarges a pre-existing opening defined in the lid. Consequently, if the cup is knocked over, the straw receptacle can be a source of significant leakage after a user inserts a straw though the straw-receptacle. This leakage can occur as a result of inadequate engagement between the lid and the straw while the straw is inserted and/or as a result of the opening defined in the lid remaining enlarged after the straw is removed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to inhibit leakage through the straw receptacle in the lid of a drinking cup knocked over with a straw inserted. It is also desirable to inhibit leakage through the straw receptacle in the lid of a drinking cup knocked over after an inserted straw is removed. More generally, it is desirable to inhibit leakage through openings in the lids of containers through which devices are inserted to access the contents.